


Yes,Sir

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M!Dave/S!Drew, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: Drew发现鞭打Dave会让他们两个都很兴奋。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane





	Yes,Sir

**Author's Note:**

> 令人舒适且愉悦的sm中通常来说S是服务于M的，能够体贴地关照M的需求的S才是好S

“准备好了吗？”

Dave点点头，目光跟随着穿戴整齐，正在带好他那双黑色羊皮手套的Drew，吞咽了一下唾液。他已经脱光了，双手在Drew的帮助下带好手铐反绑在身后，空调调整到了适宜的温度，即使是裸体跪在地上也不会觉得冷。Drew还在调整马甲扣子的位置，Dave看着他犹豫了一下还是把最下面的解开了，鉴于一会儿他们要进行的剧烈运动，Dave觉得这是个明智的选择。Drew整理好自己的仪容后将视线转到Dave身上，向他走了过来，弯下腰抚摸了一下Dave的膝盖：“感觉在什么程度？”

手掌顺着他的膝盖向上摸到了他的大腿，皮革触摸到皮肤的感觉让Dave走神了一秒，但Dave紧接着回过神如实回答：“骨头有点疼，但感觉还好，不用地毯。”

“很好。”Drew抬手梳理了一下Dave的刘海，把他的前额发弄去后面，然后亲了一下他的眉骨，“一定要跟我说实话，Dave。我不希望有我规划之外的疼痛让你感到痛苦。”Dave望向Drew的眼睛，看到Drew对他笑了一下，说：“嗯……这是命令。”

“是的，”Dave觉得喉咙有点发干，“先生。”

Drew看上去放下心了，他很快重新站起来，不再确认Dave的状态，转过身去拿起皮鞭握在手里，看向Dave，“安全词？”

Dave停顿了一下，努力把脑子从Drew被西装裤包裹的屁股和他手里的皮鞭中拉回来一些，想了想：“番茄？”

“好。”Drew用力甩了一下皮鞭，在空中割出一道凌厉的声响，然后走上前用皮鞭顶端的拍子轻轻抚在Dave的喉结上，“那么我们开始吧，boy。”

微凉的皮革从Dave的脖颈一路向上，划过他的下颚，停留在他的颧骨上，轻轻地拍打。Dave感觉自己的喉咙里像是有爪子在挠，这让他忍不住喘息起来，闭上眼睛侧过头，想要亲吻到柔软的鞭子。过早地兴奋起来是不是不太好？酸涩感已经开始向下腹窜去，他是不是已经硬了？

但紧接着Drew把手抽回来，然后迅速地将一鞭打在了Dave的胸口处，他用了些力，即使顶端的拍子能够有效分散力道，但马鞭的威力依旧不容小觑，在鞭子落下的一刻Dave因为疼痛而尖叫出声，又因为随之而来的愉悦而变成了低沉的喘息和呻吟。Drew没有给他喘口气的时间，他只是收了一些力道，在鞭子即将落到Dave身上的一刻稍微转了一下手腕，让疼痛变得难以预测。不少鞭子擦着乳头打在Dave的胸口处，让他喘息粗重，挺起胸口剧烈地喘着粗气，另一些鞭子或者擦着他肋骨间的缝隙打在那里，或者直接打在他的肋骨上，让Dave呼吸一窒，本能地想要在束缚中挣扎。

“Shh…”Drew停了下来，把皮鞭抬起来，警告性地轻轻拍打在Dave的颧骨上，“让手铐发挥它原本的作用，做个乖男孩，好吗？”

“好的……”Dave喘着气，他的声音已经因为尖叫和呻吟而变得更加低沉和嘶哑，汗水顺着他的额角往下滑落，滴在胸口的鞭痕上，辣得又疼又痒。热气从他的身体中蒸发出来，Dave张开嘴大口地呼吸，看着Drew向他靠近。Drew并没有立马继续下一轮抽打，而是蹲下身，用双手扶住Dave的下颌，让他对上自己的视线。

实际上Dave并不太清楚Drew是怎么从他的眼睛里确定自己对疼痛的忍耐值在哪的，但他们相处了太多年，默契基本上全都刻在了骨子里，所以Drew确认了什么之后并没有说话，而是对他笑了一下，向他靠过来伸出舌头，轻柔地舔舐掉Dave额角的汗。Drew的鼻息路过他的嘴唇时Dave以为Drew要跟他接吻，他张开了嘴准备回应，但Drew仅仅是蜻蜓点水地啄在他的嘴角，发出一声轻笑。紧接着Drew抚在他下颌上的双手开始向下摸，大拇指划过他的喉结，继续往锁骨向下，停在布满鞭痕的胸膛上，让Dave倒抽了一口冷气，咬住后槽牙。

Drew甚至习惯性地用手指在他的胸口点了几下，像他平时弹琴那样。很快Drew换成手掌，并不轻柔地揉弄Dave的胸脯，柔软的羊皮手套用力摩擦过那些火热的鞭痕上，让Dave的身体紧绷起来，呻吟开始被挤碎了从他的后槽牙泄出来。直到Dave忍不住快要尖叫起来，Drew才放开了他的胸脯，继续向下，指尖划过他的腹部，Dave堪堪将紧绷着的身子放松下来，大口喘着气。但Drew刻意避开了他的性器，在手指即将滑入耻毛时改变了路线撑在了他的大腿上。这时Drew才靠过来和他接吻，软舌探进来的时候Dave几乎渴望无比地从Drew那里汲取唾液来润湿自己干涸的嘴唇，以至于他们分开时甚至牵出了银丝。

Drew舔掉了Dave嘴角残留的水渍，伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，“好孩子。该给你一些奖励。”说完Drew伸手把Dave一直跪着的腿抬起来些，示意他将腿伸直，换成坐在地上的姿势。Dave呻吟着放松肌肉，他的腿在长时间的跪姿下酸痛无比，而Drew动手帮他向后挪了挪，直至他的后背能够靠在床上，脖颈椎恰好被床沿支撑着。Dave放松下来，感到舒适和安全，Drew没有多说什么话，而是贴着他极近，摸着他的手臂缓缓向下，将手指探入手铐圈内，揉了揉Dave一直被手铐硌着的手腕部分。随后Drew便起身，搬来一把高度合适的椅子在Dave面前坐下，一条腿搭在另一条腿上，手里的单鞭已经换成了散鞭。

Dave看着眼前的画面有些口干舌燥，在这场游戏开始之前自己央求Drew穿上他平时都不知道收在哪的西装果然是对的，Drew现在看上去漂亮又优雅，颀长的身体包裹在马甲三件套里，性感得要命。他刚想开口夸几句，但Drew把带着皮手套的手指竖在唇前，对着Dave勾起嘴角，“现在是应该安静的时间了，男孩。”

Dave愣愣地点点头，把嘴闭上了。但还没等他从失神中恢复过来，Drew伸出脚顶开他的双腿中间，皮鞋以不轻不重的力度直接踩在了他的性器上。这几乎把Dave吓了一跳，他反射性地想把腿合拢，但Drew手里握着的散鞭立刻抽在了Dave的大腿内侧，一些流苏状的鞭梢末端甚至打在了他的阴茎边缘，让Dave变了调的呻吟从喉咙里滚出来，忍不住想向后缩，但后面是坚硬的床板，抵着他无处可逃。

“还记得安全词吗？”Drew突然开口，Dave还在调整呼吸，听到Drew的声音后胡乱地点点头。“很好。”Drew看上去并不在意他的回答，像抚琴一样专心地看着鞭梢在他大腿内侧慢慢游走，最后才似乎心不在焉地和Dave一直追着他的视线对上，然后笑了一下。

下一秒Drew踩在他性器上的力道加重了，坚硬的皮鞋尖顶弄在睾丸处，再向上移动，挑过囊袋，碾着他的阴茎。身体最脆弱的地方被无情的对待，让Dave呼吸停滞地想合拢腿缩起来，但只要他的双腿一有想要并拢的前兆，Drew的皮鞭就毫不留情地抽在他的大腿内侧。散鞭的威力不如凌厉的马鞭，但身体最娇嫩的部分被分散开来又无法预测的鞭梢抽打，足够让Dave随着每一鞭的落下而止不住地呻吟出声了。瞬间的疼痛过后灼热的快感开始像蚂蚁一般地爬上来，欲火从他的神经末梢开始啃蚀，Dave几乎可以预见他的大脑马上就要为之变得疯狂。

操。他现在绝对硬了。因为他听到Drew轻声笑了起来，紧接着他的下巴被皮鞋尖顶住，迫使他看向Drew。Drew脸上的表情Dave很熟悉，他眼睛变得亮亮的，是发现了什么有趣东西的神情，“噢……这让你很兴奋吗，my boy？”

被窥见私密的羞耻感让Dave下意识地想要为自己辩解，“Drew，我…”但落在他小腹上的鞭子让Dave成功噤了声，他的下颌骨被皮鞋踩住，随着施加而来的力道，Dave顺从地向下偏头。“注意你的措辞，男孩。要叫我什么？”

说这句话的时候Drew甚至专门用了低音。Dave喉咙发干地挑起眼皮看向Drew玩味的表情，“我很抱歉……先生。”

Drew漫不经心地收回脚，踩回在Dave的大腿根处，有一下没一下地用坚硬的鞋尖扫着Dave已经勃起的阴茎，像只吃饱了的小猫在玩弄他捕到的猎物似的。Drew又转动手臂，拿起一旁的马鞭，用顶端的拍子轻轻地，一下一下逐渐加重力道地拍打着Dave的会阴处。Dave咬下嘴唇，仰起头急促地喘息，疼痛带来更为巨大的快感像电流一样从性器窜到他的脊椎，然后变成火花在他的四肢百骸中炸开，Dave能感觉到前液正从他的阴茎前端流出来，沾湿在Drew的皮鞋上，让他挑弄自己的动作都打滑了。

“噢……年轻人……”Drew笑了起来，他的声音听上去悦耳而饱含情欲，“你把我的皮鞋都弄脏了，该怎么惩罚你呢？”他俯下身向前靠过来，手掌抚在Dave的下巴上，温柔地让对方看向自己。Dave现在都没法很好的思考了，他满脑子都是Drew和他正在对自己做的一切，只能感觉到对方的大拇指点在自己的嘴唇上，然后他的口腔被手指侵入，皮革的味道搅在他的舌头上。“或许应该让你趴在我面前，用这张所有人都爱听它发出歌声的嘴来舔干净我的皮鞋……”

这种略显下流的话从Drew的嘴里说出来，甚至让Dave又硬了几分，几乎能听到心跳声在鼓膜里呼啸着加速，冲刷着他的血液。Dave想说些什么，但Drew的手指还捏着他的舌头，只能让他的声音混着唾液变成咕哝。

“但还是把这个惩罚留到下次吧。”Drew把手指从Dave口中抽出来，“因为现在我要使用你。你会是一个合格的按摩棒吗？我的男孩？”

Drew站起身来，顺手拉开椅子，然后解下他的皮带握在手里，从滑落在地上的西装裤里走出来。之前他们为了完美视觉效果，Drew听了他的建议穿了无痕内裤还用了衬衫固定夹，现在那片可怜的内裤甚至都有点包不住Drew的勃起，衬衫夹的黑色伸缩带圈在他白皙而纤细的大腿上。

Dave都忘了要说什么，直到Drew走到他面前时才堪堪反应过来开口回答：“为您效劳，先生……”

Drew摸了摸他的头发，将皮带圈到Dave的脖子上绕了几圈，简单地扣了一下，然后分开双腿跨坐在了Dave的腿间，手指勾着那个简陋的项圈，另一只胳膊缠上他的脖子。Drew温柔地看向Dave，勾起嘴角，“乖孩子。让我们拭目以待。”

但Drew并没有马上吞下他的阴茎，而是伸手向下，用带着手套的长手指握住他的性器，轻柔的揉搓起来。手套让Drew的手法失去了些许精准，但皮革的触感又是完全不同的快感，在沾上他的前液得到了充分润滑后粘腻而柔软的上下撸动他的阴茎，让Dave小腹发酸，头靠在床沿上大口喘着气。这时Drew贴过来，气息吞吐着洒在Dave耳边，轻声说：“没有我的命令不准射。”

Dave大声地呻吟了出来，Drew的命令像有魔力的咒语，他只想听Drew的话，乖乖地按着他说的做。Drew的手力度适中又细致地揉搓着他的囊袋，拨开同样是金色的耻毛从根部大力地向上撸动，流连地抚过阴茎上涨大的经络，随后用指尖抠弄包皮系带，让电流一阵一阵地闪进Dave的大脑里，忍不住向上挺腰，把自己往Drew的手里送。

“噢……看看你。”Drew笑了起来，他的声音拔高了一些，听起来也沦陷在情潮中了，“像个没做过爱的处子一样急。”他向前倾身，紧密地贴在Dave身上，扶着那根硬到硌手的阴茎对准自己湿热的穴口，却慢条斯理地让不断吐着前液的龟头在那里轻轻前后摩擦，沾湿他的穴口和会阴。“你想插进来吗，男孩？你想操我吗？用你的阴茎把我捅到痉挛，干到失禁尿出来，让我彻底记住被你操爽的滋味……”

“是的，是的，先生、”Dave急促地呼吸着，迷乱地想要埋到Drew的脖颈里吸吮他的味道。

“把它说出来，my boy。”Drew的呼吸声也紊乱起来，他稍微偏过头，允许Dave的呼出的热气喷在他的颈窝里，“说出来你想对我做什么…”

Dave艰难地组织语言，他想摸Drew的身体，但他的手还被反绑着，“请让我操你，先生、请让我插进你的穴然后射在你的里面，先生，please……”

Drew呻吟一声，扶着Dave的阴茎坐下去，他事先给自己扩张过，但Dave粗大的阴茎还是撑得他发胀，润滑剂和Dave的阴茎吐出来的前液很好地发挥了润滑的作用，没费什么力就把这根粗硬的巨物完全吞了进去。Drew满足地叹息一声，感觉自己的胃都被顶到了，Dave完全进来后在他身下被吸得一直在喘，颤抖着想要挺腰抽插起来。Drew俯下身贴上Dave的嘴唇，感受到恋人急切又讨好地舔舐他的嘴唇。Drew把手扶在Dave肩上，慢慢开始动腰，贴在Dave耳边说：“还记得我的命令吗？不准射。”

Dave迷乱地点头，手铐都被他拽得发出金属磕碰的响声，再蜷起腿让Drew更稳地坐在他的阴茎上。Drew掌控着节奏上下起伏，扭动腰肢抬起屁股再把自己钉在Dave的阴茎上，伴随着抽插发出悦耳的浪叫。他骑在他金发恋人的鸡巴上动腰取悦自己，精准地碾过前列腺和敏感点，抬身把那根阴茎拉到穴口边又狠狠砸下去，在几乎要顶穿他的胃的快感里差点支撑不住自己身体的重量。Drew把胳膊环到Dave脖子上，手指勾着那个皮带做的简易项圈，扯着Dave埋在他的颈窝中，让Dave的脑袋顶着他喘息，鼻子都戳在他的锁骨上。他完全按照自己的节奏和喜好进行这场性事，迷失在Dave对他的渴望和绝对服从之中。高潮来得精确又令人头晕目眩，Drew在预感自己快到攀到顶端时低头贴在Dave的耳边，蛊惑一般地夹着喘息说：“现在，射给我……”

Dave从喉咙里挤出一声咆哮，带着一直忍耐着的力道狠狠地挺腰，碾过身上人的敏感点，撞进Drew身体的最深处顶在那里，然后射得大脑劈啪作响空白一片。Drew被钉在他的阴茎上双腿都在打颤，尖叫着前后一起高潮，一股一股地射在他的腹部，后穴急剧地收缩，绞得他连残精都射了出来。Drew很快软倒在他身上，喘着气度过高潮的眩晕，筋疲力尽地摘掉手套后摸过去给他打开了手铐。他的双手自由之后Dave只觉得他的胳膊和肩膀酸痛的要死，但他还是先抱住了靠着他喘气的Drew，从衬衫底端摸进去，抚摸恋人的身体来解决肌肤饥渴。

“还有事后照顾。”Drew把呼吸平复地差不多后转头贴着Dave的脸颊，一下一下地顺着Dave的刘海。他的手指因为在27度的室内长时间带着羊皮手套而有些手汗，潮湿地碰在Dave的额头上。“去躺到床上，Dave。我再为你做一些事后照顾。”

Dave低声笑起来，满足地看着Drew，“其实不用。天，你已经把我照顾的足够好了。”

“至少还要给你上药。去躺到床上吧，我去拿条湿毛巾过来。”说完Drew从Dave身上站起来，阴茎从他的后穴滑出来时，还有一些精液顺着Drew的会阴和大腿向下流。不过Drew看起来更在意他的衬衫，他刚刚倒在Dave身上的时候完全忘了避开自己的精液，现在他的白衬衫上又糊了一片白的。

Dave听话地爬上床，浑身酸痛地刚闭了一会儿眼睛，Drew就带着湿毛巾回来了。他已经换上了他的短裤和T恤，把鞭子和手铐都先收在椅子上后也爬上床，靠着床头坐着，让Dave躺在他的大腿上，用温热的湿毛巾擦拭Dave的身子，然后拧开药管，将微凉的膏体轻轻涂在Dave胸口和大腿内侧的鞭痕上，力度很轻地用手指按摩药膏，让Dave的身体开始发热。涂完药后Drew一点一点地按摩着他的胳膊和肩膀，让被束缚了近一小时之久的肌肉彻底放松下来。

Drew一直都没说话，Dave知道Drew只是像平时一样一贯的安静，但他还是稍微有点担忧。伤害别人不是Drew的长项，他请求了Drew好几次，并不断地保证自己是真的喜欢疼痛带来的快感才让Drew答应下来跟他玩这个，但现在Dave有些担忧Drew会感觉不好。

“Drew。”Dave发出声，吸引对方看向他的眼睛，“你感觉怎么样？”

Drew看着他，然后咧开嘴笑，眉角抬了起来。Dave一瞬间就知道了Drew并没有感觉不好，他甚至有点后悔问了这个问题，因为Drew的表情是典型的“我现在要说出一些奇奇怪怪的话让你头疼”代表性表情之一。

“我刚刚在想去给你做个真正的项圈，但我也想要，所以我想外面刻上你的名字，里面刻上我的名字。”

这倒是挺有建设性的。Dave饶有兴趣地抬起眉毛，伸手握住Drew的手指，“你很喜欢吗？我的意思是……”

“嗯。”Drew回握住他的手，眼角都弯下来笑着看他，“你看上去很喜欢，所以我也很喜欢。”Drew停顿了一下，视线移到Dave胸口依旧发红的鞭痕上，“只是希望这些伤能够快点好。”

“不用担心。”Dave把Drew拉下来，跟他躺在一起，“你亲亲我就好了。”


End file.
